


Wrist

by Ehliena



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, batfam bonding time, batfam plays lasertag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets reminded of how competitive the batkids are. Bruce reminds him that the kids are theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by zenasu17 over at tumblr.

Clark held the wrist firmly, but not so much to hurt. Bruce glared at him.

“Let me go Clark,” Bruce growled. “This is the only way.”

“There has to be another way,” Clark insisted, hope shining in his eyes as he tightened his grip just a fraction.

“You and I both know there isn’t,” Bruce replied. “Now let me go.”

Clark slowly opened his hand, his brow furrowed with worry. Bruce shot him a smirk before vaulting over the barricade they were crouched behind.

Later when Damian and Jason were arguing on who was really responsible for their win, Clark walked over to Bruce who was watching the pair. His face was impassive, but Clark could see the joy in Bruce’s eyes.

“They’re quite a handful,” Bruce said, gesturing to the several iterations of Robin in the room.

While Jason and Damian were arguing, Tim and Dick were sipping water and talking. Stephanie was talking to Cassandra and Barbara, gesturing wildly as she retold a story.

“But they’re your handful,” Clark smiled, slipping his hand down Bruce’s arm, stroking the wrist before settling his hand into Bruce’s.

“Our handful,” Bruce corrected, lacing their fingers together.

“Our handful,” Clark agreed, smiling down at the sight of their hands together.


End file.
